Steak and Potatoes
by Twelvepercent
Summary: Helga's family has dinner with her boyfriend. How will Arnold react once he experiences Helga's home-life?


**Hello! Here's a new one. Hope ya'll like it. **

**Arnold and Helga are in middle school now. The two 7****th**** graders still have much to learn about each other.**

**Characters belong to Bartlett. **

**Chapter One: Retail Therapy **

Like every morning before school, Helga G. Pataki, usually wearing a pink shirt, denim jeans, and a big pink bow, knocked on her boyfriend's front door. Even though it was a little out of the way, she traveled to the large red house so the two could walk to school together. This day however, Helga was sporting a new shirt.

"Hey Helga," Greeted Arnold as he opened his front door. A wave of cats, dogs, and one pig flowed from the entryway to the street.

She tried to remain standing as the stampede ran past her. "I need to borrow something," demanded Helga as she invited herself into the boarding house after regaining her balance. Arnold gave a puzzled look but quickly discarded it as he followed his girlfriend through his own home. This wasn't uncommon behavior and he was starting to know her quite well. They had been dating for almost three years.

It was obvious that Helga felt completely comfortable in Arnold's home. She spent most of her time there as if she were avoiding her own home. Her ease was apparent when she walked to Arnold's room, threw her backpack on the floor, and began rummaging in his closet.

"Um, what are you looking for exactly?" he asked as she pulled out one of his green t-shirts.

"Didn't you even notice!" she replied as she pointed to the t-shirt she was currently wearing. It displayed a picture of a cartoon cell phone next to an image of her father wearing a crown. The shirt was an advertisement for her father's Beeper business, Big Bob's Beepers. "I can't wear this to school. There's no way I'm going to be a walking billboard for Bob's store!"

"What happened to all of your clothes?" he asked while trying to hide a laugh. The shirt she was currently wearing did look ridiculous.

"Bob says he needs me to reach the 'young adult' market." She sneered. She started to take off her shirt. Much to Arnold's relief, and disappointment, she reviled her white undershirt and quickly covered it with the shirt she retrieved from his closet. "He went through my closet and replaced all of my clothes with his store's merchandise." The green fabric hung loosely from her body. She regained composure after she admired the smells she was now covered in. It was hard for her not to collapse. She was wearing _his_ shirt. She had no intention of returning it.

"So I'm guessing we are going shopping after school?" Arnold smiled as he picked up the discarded t-shirt and began to fold it. Immediately, Helga snatched it from his grip and threw it in his waste-basket.

"Correct, bucko. Care to join me?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course," Arnold smiled. The two made their way out of the house and to the route to their middle school. The sun's first rays finally met the couple after appearing above a large skyscraper. The soft humming of garbage trucks, streets away, could be heard. "Hey, something's been bothering me." After gently reaching for Helga's hand, Arnold asked, "I was wondering if it would be okay to join your family for dinner, after we buy you a new wardrobe. We've been dating for almost three years and I don't think I've properly met your parents. I know this sounds old-fashioned but it doesn't feel right, ya' know?"

"Absolutely not," Helga replied flatly.

"C'mon, Helga. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Arnold smiled. "We almost never hang out at your house and I want to make a good impression on your family. You've had dinner at my house millions of times and nothing bad ever happened."

She let his hand go and started to rub her temples. "Just trust me. You don't want to spend an evening at my house."

"Nothing could be worse than my grandma's cooking," Arnold smiled.

Helga bit her bottom lip. It was obvious she was uncomfortable with the idea. "Urgh. Fine, football-head. I'll call Miriam and tell her you're coming to dinner."

"Great! I can't wait. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will go great. I won't lie, I am a little nervous but I'm sure they'll like me," Arnold said reassuringly.

_I just hope they notice you. They barely notice me._ Helga thought to herself.

Again, Arnold reached for her hand and held it tightly as the two finished their morning walk to school.

**The first chapter is a bit short. I'm sure everyone can see where this is going. Helga's parents are pretty predictable. Arnold doesn't know what he's getting into. Poor Helga. **

**-Twelvepercent :D**


End file.
